


Good Morning

by KissTheMist



Series: Hipster Paradise and Breeze Blocks [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon is awesome, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya and Sansa are proper sisters, F/M, Sandor and Tyrion are friends, They help each other out, they are close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheMist/pseuds/KissTheMist
Summary: Sansa is crushing hard on Gendry and stalks him at his work until Arya finally sets them up





	Good Morning

Sansa had always been a tea fan but all that changed the day the new" Casterly Coffee" made its way to Winterfell. She had fallen in love with all things Coffee and Cafe related, she even had a stint with one of the owners, Sandor. She had broken it off and became the good girl her parents had always thought her to be. 

She and Arya had first started going to the place to get away from their overbearing family members in the early hours of the breakfast. Today had been no different. She had already practiced her flirty face over a thousand times and had a game plan that would make Gendry hers. She had been crushing on him since the store opened and her little crush had been an instigator for her taboo relationship with Sandor. She had convinced Arya to help her out after about 2 years of trying and failing to capture Gendry's attention. These things came easy to Ayra. She was Beautiful and unlike her that she could also be Ayra the 'Lady' and Ayra 'One Of The Guys'. She had been jealous of her sister but grew to love her as an older sister should. Sure they fought but they always reconciled and protected each other. Ayra made friends easily while Sansa only got friends because of her status. 

"Ayra!'' she whispered harshly while her wild sister slept. It always took her a while to wake her up." Come on, please! We need to shower in order to be ready in time" she continued to whine. She didn't even know why she bothered, Arya took her sweet ass time waking because she only took 15 mintues to shower and get ready. she finally gave up and went up to her room and began to get ready. Sansa was already out the door when Ayra rushed past her. ''Good Morning Sans. I am really sorry I didn't wake up on time. Aeg and I were debating Nirvana vs Fall Out Boy until like 2 a.m and then I only went to sleep after Rickon had stopped banging the freaking wall at like 03:30. Any way why do you look so nice today? Did you finally decide to make Gen notice you?'' she apologized while being slightly amused. They got into the car and drove. Sansa left Ayra the minute they had parked. "Wait! You didn't lip check" she shouted to a rushing Sansa. Her words fell on deaf ears. She sighed and locked the car. She couldn't understand what her sister saw in that bull-headed man, sure Gendry was hot but she couldn't stand his his overbearing presence. She didn't see Gendry as anything else other than an older brother like Robb and Jon, who irritated her to no end. She loved all her siblings but she trusted Jon and Sansa the most. Rickon was always too young, Robb was always too old and Bran was always too smart and that made her feel bad. She was always Ayra horse-face until her sister had defeated her bullies and she grew into her beauty. She wasn't always so confident and so it was confusing for her to gather Aegon's attention and not her sister. She giggled as she saw Sansa fail to impress Gendry. "Good Morning Gen, have you seen Aeg, he said he'd be working with you today?" "Hey Arry, nah he isn't in yet. You know hes never on time" he replied with a smile that Sansa practically swooned over. " Thanks" Ayra said disappointed. She went to her favorite seat and left a failing Sansa. She had other things on her mind. How could Aegon throw that word onto her? He finally appeared and smiled at her and darn her traitor mouth, she had smiled back. He sat down next to her and took out a piece of paper. 'Operation:GENSA.' was scribbled on the paper. "Hey Ayra. I have the plan here. I need to start working so... Chat later?" he sheepishly poured out and left her table. Ayra hadn't even heard what he had said, she was too busy thinking about the fact that he had called her by her name and not by the stupid and albeit endearing nicknames. She and Aeg had had a fight that wasn't alternative rock band inspired. She needed to stop thinking about herself and start to help Sansa. She had given Gendry Sansa's number and he hadn't called. She had started hinting at group dates but he was always busy. She had taken his shift and forced him to sit next to Sansa and he had looked around and felt uncomfortable. She couldn't understand what was going through his head. Any guy in his right mind would be head-over-heels for Sansa. Maybe they should just give up. She sat there until she remembered to read Aegon's stupid plan. 'Just assure Gendry that Sandor won't murder him and he'll ask Sansa out!!!' Aegon had written in bold. Arya had laughed herself silly and had earned a couple of eyes. She then pulled Sansa away and showed her the plan. They both giggled and fixed the problem. The next week Gendry and Sansa had had their own Good Morning just before the shop had to be opened. Arya was glad her sister was finally happy but she and Aegon still had a lot to talk about and they had also told Sansa their little worst kept secret. After all that trouble Arya and Sansa were indeed having a Good Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the little ficlet. This is the first of about 10 ficlets. For the purposes of the story ALL canon is scrapped. #SorrynotSORRY. #GENSA. I don't care, I SHIP IT!


End file.
